


Master

by Hisue



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Other, Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisue/pseuds/Hisue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él era Hediondo. Le pertenecía a su señor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm... notas.   
> Veamos... estaba leyendo ASOIAF, obvio. Y pues llegó la parte de Ramsay y Theon, y pues...   
> Anyway, no es nada romántico, no hay implicaciones sentimentales o sexuales de ningún tipo. Sólo, Theon, y un resumen de sus días a manos de Bolton.  
> Y estas son las peores notas que he escrito nunca.

**Master**

 

No sabría decir si era de día o de noche. En la celda, el tiempo transcurría al ritmo impuesto por sus captores, los días apenas tenían importancia. Él tenía hambre. Sus manos eran piel y hueso. Él apestaba. Podría llorar, pero tenía la garganta seca, tanto como los ojos. En la oscuridad, los cerró y soñó con otro tiempo.

\---

El hombre llamado Theon Greyjoy se había debatido, luchado hasta que no pudo más, escupido al bastardo de Bolton cuando lo llevó a rastras. Había jurado no darle el lujo de llorar. Era demasiado arrogante, se creía a salvo en los muros de Invernalia, pero todo salió mal. No tuvo los refuerzos que requería de su hermana, y mientras pensaba qué podía hacer, le llegó la noticia de la Boda Roja. Robb había muerto, el que fue como su hermano, su amigo, su rey por un corto tiempo. Esa noche, había bebido de más, riéndose con las ventanas de su habitación abiertas. Todas las empresas fallaban, al parecer. La suya, y la Robb. De haberse quedado con él, estaría muerto, pensó. Muerto como un lacayo de Stark. Y ahora... no estaba mejor, prisionero entre los muros de Stark, príncipe sólo de nombre. Con la muerte de Robb, llegaron los Bolton, y el hombre que se hacía llamar Hediondo lo redujo a nada.

\---

Le dolían los dedos que había perdido. Los sentía, ardiendo en el espacio vacío, tensos. Los sentía en sueños y se despertaba ahogando un grito, esperando no tener que verlo de pie delante de los barrotes de su celda. Si su señor estaba cerca, es que había hecho algo mal, y si era así, lo castigaría. Tal vez querría otro dedo, o su cara, como le amenazó semanas atrás, cuando él tenía otro nombre y se atrevió a insultarlo. Ese hombre había sido un tonto inconsciente. Él ahora no era así, no quería hacer enfadar a su señor. Se movió, entornando los ojos, pero no había nadie en la puerta. Se permitió exhalar un suspiro de alivio y cuando flexionó las manos, recordó la faltas de los dedos. Dos en la izquierda, uno en la derecha. Y en los pies. El hombre-Theon usaba dagas y espadas, arcos. Él no. Sus dedos eran de su señor, él se lo había susurrado la primera vez que lo despellejó y él lo había aceptado, junto con su nombre. _Ahora eres mío, mi Hediondo_ , le dijo y él lloró, en agradecimiento. 

\---

Fue después de la mujer, Kyra, y sus llaves. La falsa esperanza de escapar le dio fuerzas. Pensó que no todo estaba perdido, que los dioses (los siete, el de la casa Greyjoy, o los antiguos de los Stark) aún no lo habían abandonado. Pero era todo una mascarada. El bastardo reía cuando les dio caza, y le dejó mirar mientras mataba a la chica. Luego seguiría él, lo sabía, y no habría nadie que lo recordara más que como un traidor, asesino de niños, destructor de Invernalia. Quiso gritar, de cólera y frustración,  y de miedo. Mucho más de miedo. Pero no lo mataron. El bastardo había mirado mientras lo azotaban y él aún se mantenía firme, dispuesto a morir antes de suplicarles piedad. El bastardo le sonreía. 

No lo tocó hasta que decidió despellejarlo y para entonces, él estaba a un paso de morir de hambre y sed, con la piel en carne viva y quemaduras. Le habían torturado con hierros al rojo vivo. Cuando lo llevaron ante él, el bastardo le dio comida y agua, le sentó junto a él en la mesa. Para entonces, Theon tenía miedo. Había ira en sus ojos, siempre, y bastaba una sola cosa para desatarla. Comió con los ojos fijos en el plato, escuchando al bastardo y tratando de creer que lo mataría. Lo mataría y acabaría con su tortura. Pero el bastardo le habló de su sirviente, ése por el que se había hecho pasar. Theon levantó la cabeza. Lo había olvidado. El bastardo sabía que no los pequeños Stark no estaban muertos. Se pregunto si los buscaría, y si debía preocuparse por ellos. Decidió que no. Él, sólo debía precuparse por él. Por el bastardo y por no ver la furia fuera de control en sus ojos. 

N o hizo nada para molestarle, pensaría después. Aún así, cuando terminaron de cenar, el bastardo le golpeó y sacó un cuchillo. Theon tembló. Sintió la punta en su rostro. 

-Podría despellejar tu cara.- dijo. No fue su cara, fue uno de sus dedos. El anular de la izquierda. Theon lloró. Dos días después, suplicó. Su señor no atendió a nada hasta que lo admitió. Era su culpa, lo había hecho enfadar. Le suplicó que parara y el bastardo lo abrazó. 

-Ya sé quién eres- dijo-. Eres mi Hediondo, ¿no es así?

Él lloró. Repitió que si lo era, mientras se sostenía la mano, y miraba el dedo en el que las moscas y las hormigas se posaban. Quería rascarse, arrancarlo. Pero el bastardo... su señor... le ordenó que se quedara quieto. No más Theon Greyjoy. Sólo la piedad de su señor y del cuchillo que le cortó el dedo de tajo. 

No le permitieron bañarse más. Él era Hediondo. Le pertenecía a su señor. 

\---

Esa noche, o día, su señor le visitó. No era más un bastardo, dijo. Ahora era Lord Bolton. A Hediondo le dio miedo y se acurrucó en la pared de la celda. 

-Seré el nuevo señor del norte, ¿no te alegras?- asintió. Y cuando su señor salió de la celda y le ordenó seguirlo, él lo hizo. Tropezó unas cuantas veces y cada una le mereció una patada. Estaba bien, él se había equivocado. Volvió a sentarse en una mesa, a comer, y vio como su señor se iba de caza y regresaba con la presa. Vio como la despellejaba y escuchó sus gritos. Hediondo se estremeció. Él no sufriría nunca ese destino, ahora lo sabía. Su señor lo quería a su lado, para su diversión y los de sus acompañantes. A veces le llemaban lord o príncipe, y se reían y le escupían, o le golpeaban. Y el miraba a Ramsay, y bajaba los ojos cuando éste devolvía su mirada. Su señor los pararía, si lo veía preciso. Si él  se p ortaba bien, lo regresaría a la celda, a las ratas, y le permitiría seguir a su lado.  Los dedos perdidos eran culpa suya, su señor se lo había dicho y él lo había admitido antes de suplicar su perdón. Sólo debía portarse bien.  Sólo debía hacer eso, complacerle. 

 


End file.
